<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hell Is On Earth Now by Kaio_Kuchisaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760759">Hell Is On Earth Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio_Kuchisaki/pseuds/Kaio_Kuchisaki'>Kaio_Kuchisaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Death, Demon Powers, Demons, F/M, Horror, Hybrids, Minor Character Death, Murder, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Vampires, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaio_Kuchisaki/pseuds/Kaio_Kuchisaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I really have to take care of all these things? It seems like too much work" complains the boy who seemed to be nothing more than ten years old</p><p> "Unless you want to leave them wreaking havoc on the earth, I suggest you put an end to them as soon as possible" The man in black priestly robes told him with a playful smile on his face and a calm and serene tone of voice</p><p> "Dude, sometimes it doesn't even look like you were a priest ..." murmured the boy as he looked at the man's face</p><p> Demons were real and Miles Nathaniel knew that, being the son of a human and a demon, it was almost impossible for him not to know.  Dealing with them since he was a child, he did not consider them a great danger until a certain event suddenly changes his opinion and makes him put them as one of his priorities.  In addition to making him understand the meaning of the phrase "Hell on earth"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue - The Son of Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, this is my first history that I publish here on AO3, this story is also published on Wattpad but on portuguese and I wanted to try to write a history in english, probably this will have some grammar error as writing on english is kinda difficult for me, but I will try my best</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He liked the rain, liked the sound of it touching the floor or any other object, liked the feeling of it on his skin and mainly liked to play in the rain like every child his age.  But at that moment he despised the rain, as if it were something whose existence was abhorrent just by thinking, it did not bring that feeling of joy that was in his memories, it only helped him to feel more depressed and sunk in sorrows.</p><p> Part of those hurts came from the tomb in front of him, the name of the only relative he still had, "Miguel Nathaniel", lay on him.  Seeing his father's name there brought an indescribable feeling of pain that lodged in his heart.  The tears started to come out of his eyes just to fall to the ground and become one with the raindrops falling from the cloudy gray sky.</p><p> In an instant, the cold sensation of the raindrops falling on his body disappeared, when looking up he noticed a gray umbrella being held by a man older and bigger than him, looking to be 1.86 and 31 years old.  He wore a white blindfold over his eyes and a black suit with a crucifix around his neck.  The man directed his gaze to the boy who was beside him "It is quite empty here, isn't it? I was surprised, I was expecting tons of people here" The man said with a smile on his face, but that smile was not one of sadness, happiness or  in relief, it was just a pure smile with no malicious intent behind it.</p><p> The boy was silent for a while until the man answered "Yeah ... Dad was very friendly, it is a surprise that nobody came here, but knowing him, he would have said something like: 'Ah, I imagine there must be something better for do than go to the funeral of a complicated man like me '"The boy gives a sad and weak laugh while drying the tears that kept falling from his face" Yeah, it looks like something he would say, haha ... "The man  he laughs briefly while stroking the boy's short black hair, normally he did not like that kind of contact not even from the people he is close to, with the exception of his father, but he had neither the strength nor the will to protest.</p><p> "Well, I think we better go, if you stay in this rain you will get the flu" That was not a cause for concern for the boy, he had never in his life been sick or had the flu.  He accompanied the man who started walking and thus had time to analyze him.  The man had gray hair that reached up to his chin next to a badly shaved beard on his jaw, he wore black pointy shoes whose soles were full of mud thanks to the rain-wet earth, they stop walking when they arrive in a car that  it seemed to be an old model, a gray Chevrolet Opal that seemed to be well taken care of, the man enters through the driver's door and the boy enters through the passenger's, when they put on the seat belt the man started to drive.</p><p> The boy took advantage and observed his reflection in the car window, he was all wet, his hair that had been arranged in a tuft, was now drooping and wet, his red iris eyes that contrasted with his pale skin were swollen due to crying and  his suit he wore for the funeral was soaked "Is it okay for me to be in your car all soaked in rain?"  Asked the boy, directing his red eyes to the man directing "Yes everything, it's not like we have much choice" Said the man with the same smile he had at the funeral "In fact, I saw that we didn't introduce ourselves, my name is Oliver Christopher and you  from what I heard you're called Miles Nathaniel, aren't you? "  The boy, Miles, nodded in agreement.</p><p> "Well, I'll give you a summary of the situation, in your father's will he left his guard for me, an old friend of his, plus a lot of things for you that will only be yours when you reach the age of majority" Miles felt confused  , but he didn't dare to ask too much, his father could be mysterious, but he never did things without a reason behind, no matter how small "And there was also a certain thing he wanted to give you, but he didn't know the right time" That  piques the curiosity of the boy who wastes no time in asking "What thing?"  Oliver chuckles "You'll see when we get to your house" And with that they were silent until another question popped into Miles' head "How do you see or drive with that blindfold on your eyes ?!"</p><p> —————</p><p> Miles and Oliver were standing in front of the house where the boy lived with his father, it was like he had left it when he left, it was a simple two-story house painted black with a front garden and one at the back, in silence they entered  the house by the door, facing the living room, where there was a brown sofa that could fit a maximum of three people and a wine-colored recliner, there was also a rectangular rug in the center of the room where a table lay on it,  beyond the front of the sofa there was a flat screen TV that was in a black rack.</p><p> Later on you could see a corridor that ended in a stairway that led to the second floor and a door on the right, the entrance to the kitchen was right in the living room.  Miles' sadness only increased when he realized that he was alone there in that house, where he lived his entire life with his father, one of the most incredible and kind people that existed in this world, he was removed from his thoughts by Oliver's hand on his shoulder.  "Could you take the coffee table and rug off?"  Miles was surprised by the request, but he obeyed it without question, taking the coffee table and rug very easily, his mother-in-law could see a large trapdoor whose existence was unknown to the boy until now "Although stopping to think, Daddy too  it was very mysterious and full of secrets ... "thought the boy when he saw the trapdoor, Oliver approached and opened it, gesturing for Miles to accompany him.</p><p> When they entered the trapdoor, he was initially faced with a stairway that went down, when descending it he faced a kind of secret lair, there were several bladed weapons and firearms and some items unknown to him, but what else?  highlighted were three objects there.</p><p> On a back wall hung a battle ax with a huge blade and two revolvers, Miles approached them to be able to observe them more closely, they were ... beautiful so to speak, they were flashy  and interesting to look at.  The ax blade was black and was huge, bigger than Miles' head, its handle was blood red.  When looking at the blade you could see a name engraved on it, the name was "Behemoth".</p><p> The revolvers, on the other hand, were the same as a common revolver, but it was possible to notice some differences as they had very different colors from traditional revolvers, one was navy blue and the other was sky blue.  They also looked bigger than a regular revolver, even bigger than a pistol. And just like the ax, there were names engraved on the barrel of weapons, on the navy blue revolver it said "Leviathan" and on the sky blue it said "Ziz".  Miles takes Leviathan with his right hand and Ziz with his left, feeling the weight of the weapons in his hands.</p><p> "Apparently you liked them" Oliver's words cut the silence that had filled the place "They are yours, but before using you will need training, not to mention that there is some information I need to tell you, let's go to the living room  , there must be a good place to talk "The older one turns his back on Miles and proceeds to walk up the stairs, the younger one puts the revolvers where they were before and follows him.</p><p> —————</p><p> Sitting on the sofa in the living room, Oliver had the look of a policeman when conducting an interrogation, which made the boy feel a little tense "Miles tell me, do you know what your father did?"  It was expected that the man would ask him such a question, so he did not delay in answering "Yes, he was a kind of exorcist or hunter, he went after evil animals and exterminated them" The answer surprised Oliver who soon returned to his stern expression  in the face "I see, secrets were never your father's beach, he was good at keeping them, but he never liked to hide things from others, especially from the family" He sighed long and continued his questions "Who is your mother  ? Knowing his father, he wasn’t the type to settle down and even if he was, it wouldn’t be just any woman "Miles had to agree with him, his father wasn’t shallow or demanding, but he wasn’t the type to date anyone.</p><p> "My dad said my mom was a demon ..." The boy's words made Oliver wonder, was that possible?  Was it possible for the man who most killed and repudiated demons he had known and trusted for so long to have had a child with a demon?  The eldest felt a headache just thinking about it "A demon? ... why did your father have a son with a demon?"  Oliver asked more seriously than ever "I have no idea, I just know that he said he saw something else in her, different from other demons and that cliché nonsense in the movies" What the boy said seemed legitimate, Miguel was the type of person  who saw what was special about each person, so he did not rule out that possibility.</p><p> "It seems like your father's thing too ... why couldn't he be simpler to understand? ..." Oliver said, massaging his temples with his right hand "Apparently I'll have more work than I imagined, but do what  huh?"  He said getting up from the couch "Take your things, the ax and the revolvers, let's go to your new home and then we'll do a task that I postponed for a while" And then he leaves the house without giving Miles a chance to protest, sighing  the boy slowly adopted an expression of doubt "What will happen from now on?".</p><p> —————</p><p> "So you are a priest?"  Asked the boy who was sitting on a park bench next to Oliver during midnight, they had both changed clothes with Oliver wearing a priest's black robes, still wearing a crucifix around his neck.  Miles was wearing a red leather jacket with a bonnet over a black coat, along with ripped jeans and black all star sneakers.  Having arranged his hair up front in a tuft upwards, he was ready to go out with Oliver, but he began to wonder why he was there, after all it was very late and he was just a child - Even though he was part demon -  so I thought it fair to be in doubt about the elder's intentions.</p><p> "I WAS a priest, but from time to time I act like one, besides being a demon hunter in the vacant times" He said emphasizing the word "was" "So why did you bring me here so late at night?"  The youngest asked looking at the full moon in the sky, his pale skin that resembled that of someone dead was illuminated by her light, which would surely attract the attention of anyone who passed by - despite the fact that a boy  10 years old and a former priest of at least 30 being flashy enough -</p><p> "I would like to test you, I heard that there were cases of desescence and murders nearby, I suspect they are the work of a demon, so let's take care of them" He explained to the boy who started to question his responsibility as a guardian, to send a boy  10 years to kill demons?  It does not seem like something the guardianship council would consider responsible "Relax, I will help you if this proves a difficult task for you. Take the ax and revolvers, you will need them" The ex-priest stood up and gestured for Miles to  follow.</p><p> —————</p><p> "Surely this guy is not fit for taking care of children!!!"  Thought the boy, desperate for the situation he was in at that moment.</p><p> Previously the two had strolled through the park until they found a walking trail where there were several trees on both sides, in which both felt an evil presence that probably came from a demon, shortly after investigating they discovered the presence of not only one, but two  demons there, Miles was surprised to see real demons, the word he would use to describe them was not "pretty".  Both were hunchbacks with hairless gray skin, a jaw and skeletal wings, with claws in their hands and extremely long and sharp feet, in addition to their long tail and horns on their head.</p><p> It didn't take long for the demons to notice them and go on the attack.  When he saw that a demon was coming his way, he tried to use Behemoth to cut the demon, but his inexperience along with not knowing how to handle the ax properly, made the demon take the first hit by punching his chest and pulling his heart out.  the pain that Miles felt at the moment was intense, but he ignored it and in a blow from Behemoth he cut the hand that held his heart.  The demon screamed in pain and Miles took the opportunity to run away, noticing that he no longer had his wound, just a hole in his black shirt "Great, it was one of my good shirts" He complained in thought.</p><p> Now he was hiding behind one of the trees with the ax in hand and the revolvers in his coat, his mind was racing around the situation, was Oliver okay?  How was he going to kill these demons?  And why did your wound go away?  Starting to take a deep breath and calm down, Miles can think more clearly, the demon hadn't found it yet, but he could feel the presence of the evil being approaching and it would only be a matter of time, he had a chance and he wasn't going  to waste!</p><p> Holding firmly on the ax handle with both hands, he looks at the path the demon was on and so goes on to attack, being taken by surprise the demon did not have time to react to the blow that cut his head off, causing it to roll across the  soon afterwards his body fell into black powder and fell to the ground.  Suddenly, the boy felt a pain in his left forearm, as if something of a high temperature had been put there and just as it arose, the pain was gone in an instant.  As he rolls his coat sleeve up, Miles sees that he now has a kind of tattoo or black flame mark covering the entire length of his left forearm "What the hell-" He can't finish his sentence due to black flames appearing in his hand  , being surprised for a while he notices that the flames are not burning or harming him.</p><p> "This is too weird ..." It was the only phrase he could utter through that scene, he wanted the flames to disappear and that request was fulfilled, since they disappear a moment later "I see this later, I have to see if  Oliver is fine! "  Adjusting his coat and with Behemoth in hand, he runs away.</p><p> —————</p><p> After a while Miles finally finds Oliver, he was fighting the other demon using a Glock pistol with a kind of cross engraved on it and apparently it was being quite efficient, since the shots the demon received earlier were affecting his performance in the fight  .</p><p> Speaking of shots, the young man remembers his revolvers and is curious, he hasn't had time to test them yet, with his right hand inside his coat he takes Leviathan and points it at the demon's head, he didn't even need an instant to  pull the trigger and fire the weapon at the being, whose head was pierced by the bullet that lodged in a nearby tree, creating a large hole in it and knocking it down afterwards.</p><p> Seeing the demon turn to dust, Oliver shows surprise on his face when he looks at Miles, having a smile on his face again afterwards "Not bad, you are natural in this kind of thing apparently" Praised Miles while approaching him "  I was worried when the demon pierced his chest, but since it can regenerate it was a relief until " " Regenerate? It must be more of a benefit to be half demon" Thought the boy "So, do we really have to kill these things? Why? It seems too much work to me, not to mention that one of them almost took my heart", complained the boy.</p><p> "Unless you want to let them loose and causing chaos out there, I suggest we take care of them as soon as possible" said Oliver with a smile on his face, which made the boy snort a little "Come on, we better go rest  , we had a busy day today "He says as he started walking away, with Miles following him</p><p> —————</p><p> After that, Oliver started training Miles to be a top hunter and as I said before, he really had the talent for it. He decorated various items useful to deter demons and various other monsters, obtained impeccable handling from Behemoth, Leviathan and Ziz, in addition to learning very quickly during his combat training. Another notable thing was his quick control of his new power: Manipulating hellish flames. Although Miles had no idea what these flames were, he acquired excellent control over them, all while living a normal life.</p><p> He went to school, did his activities, got good grades, even got some jobs when he was old enough, all while hunting with Oliver. All this time Miles had his doubts about what would happen under Oliver's guard, but he ended up enjoying that time, he was someone mysterious and strange, but he was kind and calm, it was as if his voice and his presence conveyed serenity and make anyone more relaxed, during the first few times he felt a little uncomfortable by how close he felt to him, but he managed to get used to it.</p><p> Another thing that surprised Miles was the fact that Oliver had a wife and children, specifically a daughter and a son. This made the boy wonder about what their impression of him would be like, maybe they would be scared by the fact that he was a half demon?  Or treat you like an intruder? To be honest this was not very important to him, he had been insulted and avoided before, but he was alone and without any family, besides the fact that he stuck in his head the fact that Oliver would be the person who would take care of him.</p><p> To the surprise of the black-haired, they welcomed him in a warm and friendly way, it didn't take long to become part of Oliver's family. One of the greatest proofs of this was winning Oliver's Chevrolet Opal on his 16th birthday, the half demon tried to refuse, but Oliver insisted so much that he had no choice but to accept, despite having taken two hours, showing how stubborn the two were.</p><p> The boy had already got used to this life now, having studied, having a family, hunting demons and monsters, everything became normal for him. Now 23 years old Miles had changed a lot, his hair was longer and becoming whitish, he had grown a lot being 1.86 tall now, besides having an enviable physique for men and attractive for women - and some men too -. He was outside Oliver's house, sitting on the lawn in the backyard watching the night sky with a cigarette lit in his mouth, thanks to being half a demon he didn't have to worry about lung cancer or any other disease caused by cigarettes.  Releasing the smoke from his mouth, he extinguishes his cigarette in the ashtray next to him "I hope things stay that way ... although things always change".</p><p> Little did the boy know that things were really going to change, maybe for bad, for better or for worse ...</p><p> Omake:</p><p> "Ok Miles, focus and create the flames in your hand" Said Oliver while instructing the boy, right after they found out about his new skill, they decided to go somewhere to train, so the next day they got ready and went to a forest. There Oliver had proposed a goal for Miles: Burning one of the trees there seemed like an easy goal, but as they were mistaken ...</p><p>The first problem was to make the flames appear, it took a while, aka an hour, to be overcome and Miles can create them without any problems.</p><p> The second problem was to burn the target, Miles was good at aiming, the problem was in the duration of the flames, or they lasted long enough to burn a branch for a while and then disappear or lasted too long, burning a leaf or branch for minutes or hours until.</p><p> Already noticing that the sun was setting, Oliver saw that they had to hurry, so he started to instruct Miles to accomplish the goal, that required a little concentration from the boy, but finally he managed to burn the entire tree, both were excited and were celebrating, until they notice something. The fire didn't stop only on the tree, it spread through the forest and it took more time to stop it.</p><p> Result: Part of the forest was burned and that would certainly get people's attention.</p><p> Shortly after this incident, they promised to always be careful with their training.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 - The Daughter of Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miles gets tangled up in some matters thanks to a certain request of a angel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miles feels a presence behind him, a presence that was not human, but it was definitely not a demon.  So he gets up turning in the direction of such a presence and when he turns around he sees a man standing there.</p><p> He wore silver armor with golden details on it, he had sky-blue eyes with cross-shaped pupils, blond hair standing up, he looked 1.75 tall, he wore a serious expression on his face "  No need to be alarmed, I'll go straight to the point "He speaks before Miles can do anything" My name is Malakias, I'm an angel and I have a request to make "The angel pauses waiting for Miles to speak, the brunette makes Behemoth appear  in your right hand before saying "What is the request and why should I listen to it?"</p><p> "The request is that there is someone I would like you to take care of, the reason is that a superior of mine asked me and I am sure you do not want the angels behind you" Miles listened carefully to Malakias' words, he knew that having the angels behind  it wasn’t going to be a nice thing, it was basically an exchange: Either he accepts the request or wins new people trying to kill him, he didn’t have to be a genius to know what was the right choice to make "Okay, I accept, who do I  do I have to take care? "  Miles says unhappy with the situation, while the angel demonstrated the opposite.</p><p> "She'll be in that cafe you always go to, get there tomorrow at three in the afternoon" Says the angel as he made his wings appear and started flying away with them, Miles couldn't help but sigh with this whole situation "Well, it shouldn't  be that bad ... wait, she? So she is a woman? Is she an angel lover? Better to be quiet, it is not my doing to meddle in someone's romantic and sexual life, especially an angel ..  . "Thought the young man as he stubbed out his cigarette and went back into the house.</p><p> —————</p><p> Miles opens the door to the coffee shop, tidy as usual: His black hair had a tuft to his right side and behind it was a braid with white hair tied in a ponytail that went up to his shoulders, red leather jacket with cap, shirt  black, ripped black jeans and red all star sneakers.  Upon seeing him, the clerk is already preparing the usual order for Miles, a hot mix with a Strawberry Milkshake. Meanwhile, the boy was looking for the person who should look after him, he comes into eye contact with a girl who raises his hand,  indicating that she was the one to speak to, so he walks over to the table and sits down.</p><p> He takes a good look at her, he had long, wavy brown hair that went up to the middle of her back, it was possible to notice blond tips in her hair, not to mention a blonde braid in front that went up to her shoulder, staying on the left side of  her hair, her eyes were a pure and light yellow, she must have been 1.64 tall, full breasts and a big round butt, as well as shapely thighs that indicated she was exercising.  She wore a green long-sleeved shirt, ripped jeans, green all-star sneakers, and had a pink jacket tied around her waist.  She flinches a little when she realizes that he is looking at her intently.</p><p> "Now that I see it, she is very beautiful, not to mention that she has good taste in clothes" The demon thought when looking at them both had a similar style "Well, I see you must have heard of me, my name is Miles Nathaniel and you?"  Says the brunette introducing himself, asking her to do the same "My name is Eva Angel" She introduced herself with a smile on her face, her voice was sweet and calm, it seemed like she was able to leave anyone who heard it at ease "And..I am a half angel "This revelation caught him off guard, was she a half angel? This means...</p><p> "That one of your parents is an angel?"  Miles asked wanting to know more details "Actually, he is one of the archangels of God, his name is Gabriel" Miles swallowed when he heard such a statement, had one of the archangels had a daughter with a human? It must be a mess in the sky, not that he knows how things are there, luckily for Miles they delivered his order, he then takes a sip of his Milkshake to calm down "Want some?" He offers to Eva, who refuses with her head "And why do you want me to protect you? Can't you do that?" Asked in search of more answers, he is sure that protecting a single half angel would not be so difficult.</p><p> "Malakias said that their hands are tied with other matters, but that they are trying to do their utmost to protect me but it is being difficult...I don't know if I should believe them to be honest, but I prefer not to risk it" Says the girl giving a long sigh, Miles had an idea of what demons were like, but he had no idea of what angels were like, from what he saw in the stories they were beings of light that protected humans from demons, if they already protect humanity willingly, imagine someone  that you were the daughter of the archangel Gabriel "If you are the daughter of Gabriel, they certainly should not be trying to help you".</p><p> A question suddenly arises in Miles' mind "What is your relationship with Malakias?"  Asked curious about the role of the angel in this situation besides being the one who sent him to take care of Eva "He is kind of a guardian angel and a teacher, he took care of me until something happened, he stopped coming often.  .that must be why he sent you here "She said thoughtfully" And what exactly did he protect you from? There aren't many things that hurt a half angel, except ... "Seeing what Miles means, Eva  confirms his suspicions "Yes, demons, there are demons behind me and I have no idea why".</p><p> Such a statement makes Miles look at her with an expression of "You're kidding right?", Which makes her confused "Why are you looking at me like that?"  "Because the answer must be very simple, you are the daughter of an archangel, this is already a good reason to attack you. They must be wanting to kill you or use your power for something, although attacking someone related to an archangel is suicide in the  most of the time ... "A thoughtful expression appears on the brunette's face, this whole situation was too strange.  "They must need you for something, have they tried to kill you or capture you?"  Miles seriously asked "They tried to capture me and even hurt me, but they never seemed to have the intention of killing me" Yeah, they certainly needed her for something and they needed to live, all they needed to know was why they need her.  Before he can return to his thoughts, Miles feels the presence of a demon there, when he realizes that Miles has noticed him, that presence disappears.</p><p> "No chance of that one running away ..." Miles murmured "Come on Eva, we have some business to do" says Miles putting money on the table to pay the bill and leaving with Eva following him.</p><p> —————</p><p> They were running now - Miles actually ran, Eva just followed him - through the city, as you had physical abilities over humans, it was almost impossible to recognize them at the speed they were, for a simple human they were two blurs, they stop the chase when they arrive  in a cul-de-sac between two apartments, there were cans and trash bags that gave the place a horrible smell, together with the smell of a demon's miasma it was something unbearable, at least for the two hybrids.</p><p> At the bottom of the alley a male figure stood, he had short dark red wine-like hair that was tied in a bun, his eyes were dark brown, his skin was pale like Miles and Eva's and must have been  1.78 in height.  He wore a gray tank top under a sleeveless denim jacket, dark blue sweatpants and a white sneaker, he had earrings on both ears and wore two black rings, one on the index finger of his right hand and the other on his finger  middle left hand "So damn it, I got caught ~" He said in a playful tone, as if he was having fun "Were you following her? If so, why?"  Miles said demanding answers.</p><p> "Well, I wasn't exactly following her, I was just walking around here and I saw you two talking, when I saw that you noticed me, I knew it was a problem for sure" Explained the demon, that opened more questions than answers, but it seems they were going  having to be content with that for now "Anyway, my name is Akeluri and I'm a demon, I thought it was rude not to introduce myself" "At least he has good manners" Thought the brunette "My name is Miles and this is Eva, now if you have nothing  with us, it is better to leave "Miles says in a threatening tone, although the demon does not appear to have hostile intentions, he did not want to risk it.</p><p> "Got it, keep this gift then ..." Said the demon creating a black energy ball and launching it at both, surprisingly Eva jumps in front of the ball and blocks it with a spear that was in her hands, the spear  it was simple but radiated power, it had a golden handle with a white blade with its golden edge.  Miles takes the chance and makes Leviathan appear in his left hand, the air around the revolver started to cool and when shooting with the gun, a bullet wrapped in cold went towards Akeluri but she crosses it and freezes the wall behind him,  when seeing Akeluri disappear with the contact of the bullet with his body, Miles assumed that that was an illusion "I think we better go ..." Said Miles leaving there with Eva following him, having already made the spear disappear.</p><p> —————</p><p> Now the two of them were at Miles' house, or rather, outside of her in the front yard, the half demon was currently arguing with Oliver about what to do with Eva "Do you think traveling is a good choice?"  Oliver asked doubtfully "I have no idea, but we need to know why the demons want her and I think her hometown is a good choice" Miles said "Well it's a start, but be careful, you don't know what you have  around there may have several monsters, I know you can take care of yourself, but still be careful son ... "Oliver says worried about the safety of his son" I know dad, in fact I heard that something is happening in her city, maybe  I can fix things there and know why the demons go after her, so I kill two birds with one stone! "  Said the brunette with a convinced smile "Yeah, I know, I just want to tell you another one: be careful, I feel that something much bigger behind all this, just take care" Said Oliver hugging Miles, who reciprocates instantly, always traveling  together out there to hunt demons and help people, now Miles would be doing it without Oliver on a dangerous mission with no idea what awaited him.  While hugging the older one, Miles remembered all the moments he spent with Oliver, when he arrived here he was so lonely for the loss of his father and now there was someone there by his side who supported him and loved him unconditionally, nobody could take the place  of his father, that was a fact, but Oliver was too important for Miles not to think of him as a father every now and then.</p><p> "Yeah, bye dad ..." Said Miles, pulling away from the hug and going to his car - which used to belong to Oliver - with a big bag, he throws the bag in the back seat and sits in the driver's seat with Eva at his side.  side in the passenger seat, starting the engine of the car, they started to drive away from there, with the destination being the city of Denver in the state of Colorado "I hope you are not uncomfortable to travel with a stranger" said Miles talking about it  "No, I'm not, you look like someone interesting to talk to" Eva said with a smile on her face, that phrase made Miles blush a little "Well, we have a little road ahead, enough time to let us be strangers and  at least make us known" Miles thought while turning on the radio "Better get ready, now that you're with me, you'll see everything, do you agree with these terms?"  The half demon says with a smile on his face "I don't have much choice do I?" The half angel says with a drop on his forehead "No, it doesn't!" Miles says that laughing right away.</p><p> —————</p><p> Away from the two hybrids, in the sky there was a figure watching them, it was Akeluri flying with his demon wings and following Miles' car.</p><p> "I know they're a problem, but that boy didn't seem to be complete, as if something was missing from him ..." Said the demon thoughtfully "Well, I think maybe I can help him out, who knows? This will be interesting "He ends with a mischievous smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - Rotten Beings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miles arrives in Denver with Eva and investigates a series of missing persons and corpses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a while on the road, Miles decides to stop at a gas station to refuel his car, buy some things and take a quick stop to review his plans in Denver. Having filled the tank he went to buy some supplies like energy drinks, soft drinks, beer, snacks and some sweets, after paying for everything he bought he walked over to Eva who was looking at some newspapers Miles had kept in the glove compartment, they talked about events in Denver that the young man was sure were related to the supernatural.</p><p> Before he could speak, a sensation of heat appeared on his right forearm, the same feeling he felt when he was ten years old when he had killed that demon in the park.  He rolls up the right sleeve of his coat and notices a tattoo on his right forearm, in the center was a black sphere with six spines around it, three above and three below it "But what ...?" The hybrid was really confused, but decided to leave it for another time, it had better things to do.</p><p> "Hey Eva, did you find out anything?" He asked, approaching her with bags in hand "Well, according to what I saw in the newspapers, there must be something strange happening, but there is a chance that there is nothing supernatural behind it" Eva spoke as she analyzed the newspapers intensely, they were certainly unusual events, but they weren't exclusive to supernatural beings "I thought about it too, but I think I'd better check it out" Miles says putting the bags in the back seat next to the bag "By the way, you drive now" He throws the keys to Eva who picks them up in an instant, she sits in the driver's seat and Miles in the passenger seat, she starts the car and starts driving while continuing her journey.</p><p> —————</p><p> In a Denver cemetery, an undertaker had finished burying a body at a funeral and was going to store his shovel until he noticed a noise being dug, he goes towards the noise thinking he is some animal or some maniac with a fetish for dead bodies. When he gets close to a grave, he sees someone digging into it "Hey you! Get away from the grave!"  He exclaims, drawing that someone's attention. Before being able to approach the tomb, a being jumps towards him, biting him in the neck, tearing off part of it with his teeth.</p><p> The being had a hairless humanoid figure, with claws and sharp teeth, he had part of the gravedigger's neck in his teeth that were bloody with his blood.  Enough blood came out of the gravedigger's neck screaming in pain, the being went on and began to devour the gravedigger, eating his flesh, bones and organs until he stopped reacting, dying definitively.  The being was now transforming, adopting the appearance of the gravedigger who just devoured "I must admit, fresh meat is better" Said being transformed into the gravedigger approaching the one in the tomb, who had already dug and stolen the corpse from there, devouring its dead flesh.</p><p> "Dead meat is still good, but we will not argue during the meal" Said the being becoming the corpse, only with a more alive and not rotten appearance "Well, with me being the gravedigger it will be easier for us to eat, we will have a great banquet my friend ... "said the other, licking his lips with delight when imagining how much they will be able to eat.</p><p> —————</p><p> Miles had his gaze fixed on his right arm, this tattoo was making him think about her origin, the first one came right after killing that demon and that was a while after his contact with Akeluri, will it be that the more demons he'll find, more of these tattoos appear? He couldn't be sure yet, he didn't have enough evidence "Better leave it for another time-" He was taken out of his thoughts when he saw a black light appear in the palm of his right hand, in a quick movement he put his hand out the window  of the car and a blast of black energy appeared through the palm of his hand.</p><p> Needless to say, they were both surprised by that, to the point that Eva almost flipped the car over momentarily losing control over it, luckily it didn't happen "What was that ?!" She exclaimed in amazement at that "I have no idea! But I don't think it will happen again ..." It was what he expected, it wouldn't be cool to have rays of energy coming out of his hands at random times "Look, we better let this go for when we arrive at our destination, ok? " He asks receiving a nod from her head in response and so they continue their journey - thankfully - with no problem.</p><p> A little far from there in the sky, Akeluri had a frightened expression on his face, he had almost been hit by Miles' energy beam "Damn, that was close, this guy will cause problems if he continues like this ... oh, I will regret this decision one day ... " Said the demon continuing to follow them shortly after taking a long breath.</p><p> After a while they finally arrived in Denver, without wasting any time they drove to Eva's house while Miles explained some things along the way "So these two tattoos mysteriously appeared on you and do you think the demons have anything to do with it?"  She asks as a way to recap everything she has been told "It's just a theory, I still need more evidence ... is it here?"  Miles asks, stopping in front of a house.  It was very simple, it had two floors and was painted with the swimming pool green color "Yes it is" She says getting out of the car with Miles going after her.</p><p> She presses the bell and the door is opened in moments.  The person who opened it was a woman who looked to be in her forties, she had short, wavy brown hair that stood at her chin, part of it covered the woman's right eye, her eyes were emerald green, she was wearing a  pink dress with flower print that reached her knees, looking at Eva she is amazed "Eva? Oh my god, how good are you here" She pulls Eva into a tight hug and full of love and longing "Hi mom, I sit  miss you "She said smiling and returning the hug, Miles just watched the scene with a smile on his face, it was a good thing to see, a mother and daughter meeting was a good thing to see, but Miles couldn't help doing it  his smile get a sadness in him "Leave self-pity for another time, not having a mother is the least of your problems!"  He thought irritably, he was already an adult and still had problems about who his mother was, he should have let it go after his father's death, he should have but couldn't ...</p><p> After breaking away from the embrace, the woman notices the presence of the demon half there "Oh and who would you be?"  She asks with curiosity on her face "We better get in to explain the situation to every mother" Eva said before Miles could say anything, thinking about it maybe it was the best choice, after all this situation is not the type that is discussed at the door of a house</p><p> —————</p><p> They were now in the living room of the house sitting on the sofa "So you are saying that this young man is a half demon that Malakias sent to protect you?"  Eva's mother - whose name was Maria - asked in surprise, although Miles is the one who should be surprised, did not imagine that Eva's mother knew about ... well about all of this "I was surprised too and I was even a little scared  to meet him, but Malakias never lied to me so I just went, I sincerely enjoyed meeting him, he's cool "She said with a smile on her face, he had to admit being called cool by a girl was a good feeling " Well to be honest, I was kind of threatened, but seeing it now, I see that I would accept it even if it wasn't and I must admit that I was surprised to see that you knew about your daughter's 'inheritance' " The half demon said in a playful tone, which made Maria laugh a little.</p><p> "Yeah, I wouldn't have found out if it weren't for my daughter, she was hard work, but it was all worth it" The older one said while stroking her daughter's hair, which made her a little embarrassed saying things like "I'm not  more mother child! "  In Miles's opinion, this was a fun scene to watch, so much so that together with the girl's mother and did the same as she made Eva blush and embarrassed "Apparently you are a bold young man" Maria says referring to the action of Miles, who just shrugged and smiled at her "Sorry, I couldn't resist, well as much as this is good I have matters to resolve here, it has to do with news about people and corpses disappearing from a cemetery here" Miles said getting up from the couch and heading towards the door.</p><p> "Where are you going exactly?" Eva asked curiously "Talk to the police about it, don't worry, I'm pretty good at gathering information" He says in a confident tone of voice and shortly after he leaves the house, leaving his mother and daughter alone "He looks like a good guy in spite of... "Maria tried not to complete this sentence, she knew that it was not good to judge Miles because he was a demon "I know, I didn't understand him very well, but it seems that he doesn't like demons and other monsters very much, in general I just know that he is very nice and playful, not to mention that he takes being a hunter very seriously, I honestly don't know if he is a good person or if he does it because it is a job" Eva said what she thought of him, Miles was someone really mysterious when he first met, it made her even thoughtful.</p><p> "If he spent so much time protecting people from these monsters, then he must be someone good and even if he is not, he helped so many people and they don't even know it was him, if you don't want to trust him that's fine, but from what I saw, he looks like a man of his word" That was how Maria saw Miles, a kind young man who helped others even though he knew he would not be recognized by them.</p><p> —————</p><p> Miles was at the police station looking for an answer, he was starting a conversation with the police officer at the time "Hello, policeman, I'm Sam Michael, I'm a journalist and I would like to talk about a case I'm writing about" He asked the police officer who looked  being in his fifties, he had black hair cut in a military style, 1.78 tall, eyes the color of honey yellow, he was sitting behind his desk and dressed in his uniform "It depends on the case you want to know" He replies in a tone of disgust, as if he didn't want him there, that has never stopped Miles before and will not now.</p><p> "It's about people and these bodies disappearing, I was curious and decided to write about him, what can you tell me about it?"  Miles said taking a note pad, the sheriff takes a long breath before answering him "Well it's a case without much success, people disappearing is nothing new, but corpses? There is something" He says getting up from his chair "We think that it may be some pervert or maniac who may be stealing the bodies and making people disappear, but it's just a theory yet "Miles wrote down everything the deputy said on the block, the possibility of being a person behind it was high, but he still had to see all the options to reach a conclusion.</p><p> "When did the disappearances start?" "They started a few months ago, they stopped for a while, but they happened again a week ago" explained the deputy, that still didn't bring answers to Miles, but it was better than nothing "Dude I'll tell you, strange things are happening here, a girl even said that she saw her dead brother walking around these days" Dead brother?  This catches Miles' attention "What do you mean, walking around?"  Miles asks curious, maybe this is a great clue "She said that one day she was shopping and saw her brother crossing the street, she said that this was impossible since he was dead, I think she could be hallucinating" The deputy said while  he massaged his temples "Delegate, could you point me to the cemetery where the bodies disappeared? I want to see if I can get some answers from those who work there".</p><p> —————</p><p> The brunette had arrived at the cemetery where the bodies disappeared, maybe here he would find the answers he needs to solve this whole mystery.  He started walking around the cemetery looking for something different, but he found nothing and honestly he would rather find something soon than stay here longer, cemeteries were not one of his favorite places.</p><p> He kept walking until he found a tomb in which he decided to investigate, he could smell it and it wasn't rot, it was something else that wasn't a human being. It also looked like it had been dug and dug again, the soil made to cover the coffin was disorganized until, he approached the tomb and crouched close to it beginning to examine the tomb. A being approached him from behind with a shovel in his hands, his hostile intentions were obvious and were aimed at the demon half.</p><p> He raises the shovel high and lowers it with the intention of crushing Miles's head, but in an instant he was already standing holding the shovel handle with his right hand, he didn't even seem to be trying to holding the shovel while the one who held it seemed to use all his strength to free it from Miles's grip. The gravedigger who had tried to hit him, he looked to be thirty, had a thin beard, short black hair that stood up, he wore a long coat that went to his knees, jeans and leather boots.  "Damn, how did you do that?!" The gravedigger asked, astonished by this, Miles could feel that the gravedigger was not human, it was something else ...</p><p> "Do what? I'm just holding this shovel"  Miles says squeezing the shovel handle harder, consequently breaking it  "And now I broke the shovel. What about you? What did you intend to do with that shovel? Knock me out?"  A serious expression dominated his face, he was not happy with that "Answer me something else, are you human?" Miles asked seriously, the gravedigger was silent for a few seconds before he started laughing wildly, he remains like that for a while until he seems to need to breathe "No, I'm not human and now? Tell me, are you?"  He approached Miles with a crazy smile for Miles.</p><p> "Do you really want to know? ..." Miles said with a smug smile on his face "I'm a half demon ..." His smile then changes to an evil one, black horns appeared on his head, the sclera of his eyes went black, one pair of red bat wings emerged on his back, together with a pair of long red and black tails with black flame at their tips on his lower back and claws in his hands. The boy's change made the undertaker (?) Take a step back to get away from him, he felt a cold sensation in his spine, was that fear?  Perhaps it was, he had never seen a demon up close and now that he saw it, he realized why they were so feared.</p><p> In an instant he closed the space between them and attacked the grave digger, making a horizontal cut on his chest with his claws, the grave digger showed no signs of pain, just tried to pierce Miles with what was left of the shovel in his hands, but he holds the piece of wood and burns it with its black flames, then headbutting his attacker, breaking his nose and making him stagger back. He recovers from the blow and tries to punch Miles, but he lowers and swipes him down on the spot, standing over the gravedigger who tried to resist by punching him in the face that Miles blocked by holding him with his right hand.  .</p><p> The demon half makes Ziz appear in his hand and presses the barrel of the gun to the head of the being below him "Tell me, what are you?"  His voice was slightly deeper than usual, it was a side effect of his transformation, one that he did not understand until today "You are quite rude, my friends and I will love to eat your meat and see you in agony"  he said with a smile on his face, as if the thought of Miles's demise at the hands of his companions was something fun "Where's the real grave digger?"  Miles asked already preparing to shoot him in the head "Just know that he was a delicious snack, hahahahaha!"  The undertaker laughed hysterically, his laughter was shrill and it seemed that it could be heard throughout the cemetery, she was interrupted by the shot of Ziz, who broke his head in pieces.</p><p> Miles got up and made Ziz disappear "It was a beautiful show you did there" The familiar voice makes him turn his back immediately, it was Akeluri and he was sitting on one of the branches of a tree that was there "Before he wanted to attack me,  know that I'm not looking for trouble, I just wanted to talk to you because I noticed something "Miles just stood there watching him, Akeluri takes it as a sign to continue" You don't seem complete, as if you were missing some things..." He said as he descended the tree and approached Miles, his approach made the half demon's body tense and almost attacked him when he grabbed his left arm, rolling up his sleeve and seeing his tattoo "Hmmm, as I thought ..." He  he said as he examined the tattoo with impressive focus, as if it were a rare relic in which he should be as careful as possible.</p><p> "This tattoo does not seem to have been done in normal ways, it is as if it were engraved on your skin, how did it come about?"  Akeluri asked letting go of Miles' left arm, who hurried to cover the tattoo with his sleeve "This one on my left arm came when I killed a demon 13 years ago and the other on my right arm came a while after I met you"  "Hmm, did both tattoos arise when he came into contact with demons? Interesting ..." thought Akeluri "Okay, it seems that these tattoos are linked to your abilities as a demon, they may have been sealed so as not to overwhelm you and thanks to your contact with demons, they are surfacing "The demon explained, such an explanation had confirmed Miles's theory, these tattoos were rather connected to demons, one less thing to worry about then" Don't worry, I can help you control them and maybe even make more of them emerge, but if you are going to accept my help, you will not be able to kill me even after our partnership ends, closed? "  Asked extending his right hand to Miles who reluctantly shook it "You don't need a deal to stop me from killing you, just don't give me a reason" Miles said with his demon characteristics already fading, returning to a human form  normal.</p><p> Black flames started to burn the gravedigger's dead body, Miles turned his back on Akeluri and headed towards the cemetery entrance "Where are you going?" Asked the demon starting to follow him "Talk to Eva, I know what it was that I faced" He explained continuing his path with Akeluri behind him.</p><p> —————</p><p> "Ghouls?"  Eva asked on the way to the cemetery, she was surprised when she saw Akeluri next to Miles to the point of summoning her spear to attack him, but stopped when she received an explanation from Miles, if Akeluri had no reason to attack them, then it was not necessary to fight "Yes, they are like zombies, but they can change shape and are not limited to fresh meat with rotten meat as one of their favorite foods, although from what I saw some seem to prefer fresh meat" Miles explained, he had his suspicions before, but these were confirmed thanks to that confrontation, the ghouls fit perfectly in the description he had "They must be in the cemetery now, after all it is well at night and it is perfect for them to feed" In fact it was midnight already, there were few people  on the street and few open establishments, they continued to walk until they reached the cemetery, Miles made Leviathan and Ziz appear in his hands and Eva made her spear appear, Akeluri apparently did not own to a specific weapon, creating a thorn of black energy "Remember, give one on the head to finish quickly, it is not good to prolong this here" The other two nod and so they continue to walk in search of the ghouls.</p><p> They started prowling around the cemetery together, finding nothing for a while the silence between them was very noticeable, it seemed that you could cut with a knife "Hey Miles, how did you start being a hunter?" Eva asked curiously, wanted to know more about Miles and although it was not the best of situations, it was still an opportunity "Since the age of 10, Oliver has trained me and taught me everything I know, at first I thought it was mandatory since I would move in with him, but then I got a taste for it ..." He pauses before continuing "The only problem is that I can't stop thinking about how much bad things are out there, how many things are happening to people  people and the cause is these beings, living with that thought in the head is not easy, but I got used to it" Eva is silent for a while, Miles really seemed to worry about people, he felt bad for him for having to endure these thoughts hanging around your head "You look like a hero, you know?"  Miles adopts an expression of confusion on his face with that phrase "Like, you do so many things, face these things, help people and earn nothing, not even recognition and still continue to do that" Miles could feel his face getting redder, he really wasn’t used to receiving so many compliments like that "You’re pretty amazing" She ends up giving him a smile, which made him look away, man it was like she shone every time she smiled, she even blinded, was it because she is part angel?</p><p> "I'm not that incredible, it's just my duty ..." And It wasn't wrong, it always was and always will be, he couldn't close his eyes to the things that happened in front of him, it was pure cowardice to do that and he knew how it was, he had done it before and he vowed never to do it again "I don't think that 'hero' is the best word to describe m-" He was interrupted by a noise of something digging, in fact several noises of something digging, they hurry and run in towards the noises. Upon arriving there, they see several humanoid beings digging the graves to remove the corpses from there "Those are .." "Yeah, they are ghouls" Miles completed her sentence, apparently she had never seen anything other than angels and demons,  he takes a step forward, points Ziz at the sky and takes a shot to get the ghouls' attention, a successful action since everyone was looking at them.</p><p> The silence took over for a while, there were a total of 60 ghouls there, all ready to attack at any time, that silence lasted until one of them took a leap towards Miles. Unfortunately he just hastened his death, getting shot in the head from Leviathan, that was a signal for the rest of them to attack and so a killing began.</p><p> Miles shot in the head of those who went on top of him, one of them manages to bite Miles 'right shoulder, but his end is tragic having his body charred by Miles' black flames, regenerating his wound the half demon returned to face the ghouls who barely managed to hurt him, the confrontation between him and the ghouls was a unilateral massacre where the human-eating beings had their heads blown up with no chance of fighting back.</p><p> Akeluri was also in advantage, he created several spines and blades of energy, piercing and decapitating the ghouls, they had no chance against the demon even when they attacked in group "I thought they would be more trouble" Complained Akeluri while killing more of them.</p><p> Eva seemed to be doing well, her control and handling of the spear was impeccable, it seemed that she spent her whole life beside the spear, she cut, pierced and impaled the ghouls with her spear, although she was hurt more than the other two due  his lack of experience in a real battle, but nothing that her regeneration could not handle.</p><p> After a while like this, they finally managed to finish off all the ghouls there, all that was left of them were just wounded and headless bodies, in which Eva insisted on burning with white flame, something that made Miles surprised "You could do that  all the time?"  Miles asked in amazement, with Eva just nodding "Well, let's leave it all for later, we better get out of here, I doubt anyone else will come back here" And with that the three left the cemetery towards Eva's house.</p><p> Unknown to them, a being watched them along the way, a being who was not human and his appearance delivered that, he was illuminated by the light of a pole which gave a perfect view of him, but still did not notice him.  He had black skin, his color was pure black, his eyes were a brilliant gray and his short, messy hair was black with some gray streaks in it, he had a kind of white robe that looked like it was made of cotton like a garment, but he didn’t wear the top, with the sleeves tied around his waist and that’s all, being barefoot and devoid of any other accessory, the being was very short, being 1.49 tall and apparently was a male.</p><p> "Apparently she came back here, I should tell him ... but I'm not obliged, I better take advantage and test that guy, he was so desperate for my help, I want to see if he is worth it ..."  be grinning from ear to ear showing a row of sharp teeth that seemed to serve only to hurt and inflict as much pain as possible on someone "Both will have no mercy, if I were pious they would not call me Angra Mainyu ..." He said the being moving away from there, right after he left the lamp of the pole explodes, leaving everything in a total pitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - Shadow Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After dealing with the Ghouls, Miles now have to investigate a series of murders who he suspect that the culprit is a supernatural being</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since the incident with the ghouls and thanks to the three, the people and corpses stopped disappearing around the city.  Few things happened during that time, they had to get used to Akeluri being part of his group and being kind of teacher for Miles, helping him with his demonic powers and until now it was working, Miles was able to use them efficiently and practically. But even though relatively good things have happened, bad things have come to them.</p><p> One of them was Miles' nightmares, he didn't know why he was having them, he had never had a dream or nightmare in his life and now they suddenly decided to appear? He couldn't help thinking that it must be something coming from his demon side. The nightmares consisted of total pitch, a huge dark void where there was nothing, except for a presence there, a presence that emanated evil and terror, it seemed that just approaching her was enough to corrupt everything that was within reach and that was what happened in his nightmare.</p><p> Miles slowly approached the presence, but the closer he got, the more he changed. At first, his horns, claws, wings, tails and what appeared to be a pair of eyes below those he already had appeared along with the sclera of his eyes that turn black, then his left arm changed, he became red and the entire forearm was covered in black flames, the same happened with his right arm, only that his forearm instead of having flames, he emitted a black light that even though it had a strong glow, it did not illuminate anything in that place.</p><p> His legs were the next to transform, becoming red and clawed, his torso was transformed last, adopting a red color with a black on the sides of the chest and abdomen.  At that time, being completely transformed, he moved closer to the presence to the point of being able to touch it and in that part that his nightmare ended, although for a spectator this cannot be considered scary or worthy of a nightmare, for Miles it was more than enough, the feeling of grief and fear in his heart, not to mention the fear he had during his dream, was enough for him to consider them a nightmare.</p><p> Another problem was a series of murders that started to take place in the city, although murders were not something that would worry Miles too much, they had very unusual things in them, they occurred anywhere, houses, streets, bars, cafeterias, anywhere, murders that happen in public places and nobody sees the culprit is something worth investigating in Miles’s opinion.</p><p> One thing that existed in all murders was a symbol made with the blood of the victims, which called attention to another detail of the crimes: the brutality in which the victims were killed.  Some were cut into pieces and scattered around the scene, others had wounds where their organs were exposed or even removed, whoever is committing such crimes must be a first rate psychopathic sadist.</p><p> "What's with that symbol?" That doubt was stuck in Miles' mind, who was in a way overwhelming himself during these days, trying to find out what this symbol is, who could be behind the murders and what was the reason for those nightmares he was having, all this was doing  Eva and Akeluri worry about the half demon, so with the intention of taking a break, they decide to take Miles to a bar to have a drink and temporarily forget about their problems.</p><p> Everything was going well, Miles and Akeluri were drinking whiskey while Eva was drinking beer, Akeluri kept saying that he had to admit that humans had a good taste for drinks and he was not wrong, in the first sip of whiskey he fell in love, to the point of having already had thirty glasses, which surprised many people there, if he wasn’t a demon, his liver would be all screwed up for sure.</p><p> Although drinking was useless for all three, since their metabolism was different from ordinary people, meaning they never got drunk, yet it helped Miles to relax a little, until something happened.</p><p> A young boy approached them and started a conversation with Eva "Ah, hello Eva, I haven't seen you for a while" The young man said in a shy tone, he looked like he was only twenty, his hair was dyed blue and completely shaved from the sides and having a mohawk in the center, he was 1.70 tall, he wore a Pink Floyd shirt along with black pants and black sneakers, he had a nose ring, two earrings on his left ear and his nails were painted a very dark purple. From what he said he seemed to be an acquaintance of Eva, which proved to be true when she greeted him "Ah Tyler! You're right, how long!"  She hugged him for a brief period of time before letting go.</p><p> "Tyler, these are Miles and Akeluri, guys this is Tyler, a friend of mine from when I was in high school" She said introducing the two to the young stranger, the same moment she laid eyes on him, something in Miles said that Tyler was someone suspicious or even dangerous, can call it intuition or sixth sense, but most of the time he didn't miss "So Tyler, how are you?"  Eva asked being happy to see the old friend again, they started talking about banalities while Miles and Akeluri continued to drink, yet drinking didn’t take away the feeling he felt about Tyler, he just takes those thoughts out of his head and goes back to drinking  ... maybe he was drinking too much because he was seeing Akeluri making out with some woman ... "Yeah, he's mixing right here ..." thought Miles taking another sip of his drink.</p><p> It was already eleven and Tyler was already leaving saying that it was too late, the three said goodbye to him - actually just Miles and Eva because Akeluri was too busy with his tongue in the mouth of a stranger - when he was leaving Miles can see part of a tattoo on the back of his neck, for some reason that part of the tattoo reminded him of the symbol that had in the murders scenes, which made him think of interrogating Tyler another time, he might not find anything, but it was better to be safe than sorry.</p><p> —————</p><p> Miles was in the living room reviewing the murder cases, he had gone to the crime scenes, noted important details of the case, interrogated people close to the scene and the victims to find out if there was anything strange, it all came to naught, Miles certainly was in a dead end.  The sound of a coffee mug being placed on the coffee table draws his attention, when looking to the side he sees Maria smiling at him "I saw that you looked a little tired, I thought I would make you go to rest, but as you are very stubborn I made one cup of coffee" Miles picks up the mug and takes a sip, he wasn’t a big fan of coffee, but sometimes he helped him "Thank you, I’m racking my brain with this, I can’t find anything too much in the scenes of these crimes, maybe I'm looking for nothing ... " Miles said while massaging his temples, it was already making him stressed "You should relax a little, I know you want to get this over with as soon as possible, but overloading yourself like this will not help you either" She said with  a tone of concern in his voice, Miles could say in that little time he spent with Maria that she was the embodiment of a mother, she cared about Eva, took care of her, supported her when she needed it, certainly she was the perfect definition of a mother  .</p><p> "Yeah, I think you're right, but I'll use my last rescource first" Says Miles taking out his cell phone "And what is it?"  Maria asked curiously "Call Oliver" He types Oliver's phone number and calls him, his cell phone rings for a while until the call is answered "Hello, Miles? Why are you calling at this hour?" Oliver's voice can be heard on his cell phone, he seemed to be drowsy, he probably stayed up late watching television with his wife or watching clues about hunting "I need help with something, I'll send you a picture of a symbol, I want you to see if you've seen anything like it" Miles takes a picture of the symbol and sends it to Oliver, after a few moments of silence Oliver returns to answer" I've seen this symbol, it is a symbol of Zoroastrianism used to summon Daevas, shadow demons, I don't know what you get yourself involved, but this is a serious thing Miles "The older man said with a serious tone in his voice "I would tell you to stop now, but as you are very stubborn I doubt it will work" The two have a small laugh with Oliver's last sentence "Just know one thing, they are shadow demons because the only thing visible from them is their shadows, so they are very lethal, be careful" He says warning him, he didn't want Miles to put himself in danger  but knew that he was able to take care of yourself.</p><p> The call ends and Miles keeps his cell phone "What did he say?"  Maria asked a little apprehensively, Miles' expression seemed to be very serious "He said that the symbol serves to invoke Daevas, shadow demons in Zoroastrianism ... it makes sense even, that would explain why there is no witness, the Daevas are invisible except his shadows ... "Miles was thoughtful, things had just got easier, but they also got difficult at the same time, he would just have to destroy the altar that was being used to summon them and that's it, however they are invisible and had a greater chance of attacking him or his friends, not to mention that he didn’t know if there was a way to kill them or delay them "Since they are shadow demons they must be dim in the light ..." Miles said to no one in particular, seeing  Maria's worried expression is taken from her thoughts "Ah, I'm sorry, I was thinking too much ... don't worry, I'll fix them before they cause more problems" Miles' statement makes a smile appear on Maria's face, she, no, this city was lucky to have Miles here to help them "Okay, I trust you, but you better rest ok? Good night!" She says going to her room, but she stops halfway" Oh and thanks for accepting to take care of Eva, I can see that you are someone reliable" And so she goes back to her room.</p><p> -</p><p> ————</p><p> "Okay, I killed all those people to get attention and then I was able to approach them, now that I did everything you asked, you're going to help me have her just for me, aren't you?" Tyler asked with an anxious tone in his voice, as if he could not expect anything anymore, for the figure who was sitting on the sofa in front of him. The figure was Angra Mainyu, only that he wore different clothes that consisted of a sports coat of the color wine and yellow sweatpants "Yes, yes my friend! I will help you to make it yours forever!" All of this was nothing but lies, behind Angra's friendly smile there was a well-hidden falsehood, Angra already had his plans well defined and they did not include meeting the boy's wishes.</p><p> "I need you to kill someone else, just do it at night, we don't need unwanted attention, just that they come and then you get what you want ..." With these words Tyler gestures with his hand and shadows appear on the walls of the place  demonic "Uhum, I'll do it!"  Tyler said with a smile on his face "This! This! I'm finally going to get it ... Eva, wait for me!"</p><p> —————</p><p> It was night and Miles, Eva and Akeluri were scattered around the city with Miles on the ground and Akeluri and Eva on top of the buildings, they were looking for the Daevas and who controlled them while trying not to be seen, which until now was working. They were certainly at a disadvantage, there were only three of them, an undisclosed amount of Daevas and an entire city to look for, the odds weren't on their side at the moment.</p><p> Miles at that moment was looking for Tyler, maybe it was useless, maybe that tattoo was just a tattoo and it had nothing to do with it, but even so he had to confirm, being a hunter was always "prevent than cure", eliminate all the possibilities until the real and only possibility arrives.</p><p> The brunette at that time was walking through the dark and cold streets of Denver, he still had a fair amount of people on the street, which gave the Daevas many targets to kill himself, he continued walking until he saw the vision of Tyler following a man, at that moment Miles also felt a presence that was not human, it was probably the Daevas, but he would not know until he saw it with his own eyes, so resolving to follow Tyler from a safe distance, a task that proved not too difficult for the demon half in that  time. After a while of following them he can see the shadow of a demonic being on a nearby wall "It must be Daeva ..." Thought Miles, hastening his pace but silently.</p><p> He hurried to hear a cry of pain from the man, Miles then witnesses the scene of the man standing on the floor with an expression of dread and confusion on his face, he held his left calf as if he had been injured - and probably had - besides noticing the Daeva on the wall staring at the man's shadow.  Miles approached Tyler behind him and then made Leviathan appear and pointed it at Tyler's head, which seemed to be a little tense "What a surprise to find you here again Tyler, small world isn't it?"  Miles spoke in a playful tone that also showed intimidation, Tyler swallowed early before answering "It is ... small world really ..." The tone of nervousness in his voice was obvious, which indicated that Miles had caught him with  hands on.</p><p> "Let's get straight to the point, why are you doing this?" Miles asked as he tightened the Leviathan barrel more tightly on Tyler's head "A deal with a friend, I will kill these people and he would give me ...Her..." Tyler's last word was said in a tone of affection, as if the person he referred to as she was important to him, as if I were the world to him "It's Eva, she is ... so beautiful, so kind, so ... so angelic ... I like it  so much that when he told me about this deal, I couldn't resist and accepted ... "He said with a smile on his face, he showed no remorse or regret for what he did, in fact he showed immense happiness, like that of a child  when he got the toy he wanted so much, Miles's stomach turned over at the thought, it reminded him that it wasn’t just the things he hunted that could be cruel, humans were not far behind them either.</p><p> "You know, I was jealous of you for being close to her, a damn demon like you next to an angel like her? It's ... it's outrageous! You don't deserve it! I don't even know how you're still alive!"  He screamed with the pure hatred that came from his heart, but Miles didn't care about that, he was just another bastard who wanted to satisfy his selfish desires, nothing more than that "Apparently you know that I'm part demon, was the person who  asked you to kill who told you that?" Miles asked coldly in his voice, wouldn't he give this guy the pleasure of knowing that he messed with him "Yeah! He told me everything, told me about you being half a demon, that you hunt for things and that Eva is half an angel! I didn't believe it at first, but when he showed me the Daevas, I had no choice but to believe it "He said as Daeva approached the man, seeing that Miles uses his free hand and pulls something from his coat, it was a light grenade "Hey man, better close your eyes" Miles says pulling the pin of the grenade and throwing it between the man and Tyler, closing his eyes right afterwards due to the strong light that appeared, it was enough to make Daeva disappear from there. The man took his chance and ran away while Miles took advantage and caught Tyler by the neck and pinned him to the nearest wall.</p><p> His horns, claws and tails emerged along with the sclera of his eye which turned black, the claws slightly pierced Tyler's neck making some strands of blood run through the same "Tell me who told you to do this–" Miles was interrupted by a clapping that approached them, when looking at the direction of the palms he notices a figure approaching them "Very well Tyler, he brought him to me, very well indeed ..." The figure said stopping clapping, the body  Miles was tense before the presence of that figure, it was similar to the presence of his nightmares, a presence so evil that it could be the personification of evil.</p><p> "Let me introduce myself, my name is Angra Mainyu, you know I wanted to talk to you so much that I asked for help from Tyler here, do you mind if I have a word with him?" As if something was pulling Tyler, he was brought towards Angra, falling on his ass on the floor and watching the being, who even though he was short, was still imposing "You fulfilled as promised Tyler, now I will guarantee you your wish"  Brightness appeared in Tyler's eyes with the words of Angra, only to said brightness be instantly replaced with confusion, the boy felt something pierce his chest and a throbbing pain appeared immediately afterwards, five pairs of spider-like legs emerged from Angra's back and one of them was piercing Tyler at that moment, you could hear the dripping blood and his erratic breathing during that whole silence, Tyler was spitting blood from his mouth while looking at Angra with a look of indignation "You ... promi...mised..." He said in a weak voice before Angra removed the appendix from his chest, leaving the boy's dead body lying on the floor.</p><p> Miles did not take his eyes off Angra, he was cautious because he knew who Angra was and knew with certainty that he should not stand guard close to him "Angra Mainyu, the Persian god of evil, isn't it? What are you doing here?"  Miles asked in a tense way, just by the presence he could see that Angra was really evil, a being of pure evil and darkness "Nothing much, just doing my duty ..." After speaking such a phrase a huge noise of something hitting can be heard from a distance, without even thinking twice Miles ran to the source of the noise, when he gets there he is amazed.</p><p> The right word to describe what he saw was ... chaos, just that, pure chaos and destruction, people were attacking each other, killing, destroying, committing all kinds of atrocity "Isn't that beautiful? That's how the human being is, so kind, so mean, so beautiful, so ugly, they are so nice, aren't they? " Angra's voice from behind him woke him from his thoughts, the hatred for him grew more and more "Well, I need you, you know? Actually someone I know need you, so I will have to bring you, either with by your own will or by strength..."Angra started to approach Miles who was trying to move, but he couldn't, Angra's oppressive and frightening presence prevented him from accomplishing this feat, at that moment Miles saw that this was the same as his nightmare, but now  the nightmare was real.</p><p> Miles felt his body change just like in his nightmare, first his arms were exactly like the nightmare, then a pair of eyes sprouted below those he already had, then it was his legs and his body, not even his face went unpunished, all his skin became red and his demonic appearance was revealed.  Miles's mind was racing, his breathing was labored, he could feel his mind and the control of his body drain until— huh? What was happening? What was he even doing? He looks ahead and sees Angra with a smile on his face, ah, now he remembered, he would destroy Angra...</p><p> That's right, he would destroydestroydestroydestroydestroy ... DESTROY!!!!  In a quick movement Miles advanced to Angra, grabbed his face with his right hand and sunk the god's head in the asphalt, creating a huge crater, Miles then raises Angra's head just to sink it again in the ground, repeating this same movement over and over again, he could hear the sound of the ground breaking, hearing the sound of the impact of Angra's head when hitting the asphalt, it was good, it was too good, it was good to be able to crush his head like this "Hey, already  ended?"  Angra's voice makes Miles stop attacking him, in an instant Miles is thrown away from Angra by some kind of force, sliding across the ground for a few meters "Apparently it will be the strength...come on, come on" Says Angra making a gesture provoking Miles to go with everything.</p><p> A bloodthirsty smile appeared on Miles' face, which made Behemoth appear in his hand shortly after "Behemoth ..." He whispered and something surprising occurs, Behemoth's appearance starts to change, his blood red handle starts to become twisted and wavy  , not to mention its length, which increased considerably, its blade became larger and serrated, the blade emanated pure bloodlust, along with having a red eye in the middle of it, a demonic aura mixed with the bloodlust of the blade, giving it a  even more violent and destructive appearance "Woah ... this ax is very beautiful ..." says Angra enjoying Behemoth's new appearance "But I have time to appreciate it after I beat you up" And with a snap several cuts appeared on Miles' body, cuts that disappeared in moments, probably made by the Daevas, Miles propels himself to Angra and attacks him with Behemoth, an attack that the god blocks with one of his appendages, but the attack still proved effective  , since Angra can feel something hit his body, right after that Miles executes another attack, a horizontal cut, in his chest and hits, causing a small cut in Angra's chest that dripped a little blood, besides sending him away  sliding across the floor.</p><p> Angra can once again feel the same sensation of the attack that he blocked, apparently even if he blocked the attacks he would still be hit, he had no more time to think when Miles appeared in front of him executing several and several cuts that Angra blocked with his  appendages, even blocking all attacks he was still affected, not to mention the asphalt that was all destroyed by Miles's attacks, in the young man's mind he only thought of destroying Angra, killing him, exterminating him, torturing him and ending the last traces of its existence.  There was not a single trace of rational thought in his mind, such a thing gave way to his instincts and impulses of destruction "You better wake up!"  Angra gave Miles a powerful punch in the face that made him fly and hit his back on a car, crushing a large part of it thanks to the impact, along with spitting some blood.</p><p> Miles' consciousness gradually returned at the same time that his transformation was fading, when regaining control of his body and mind, he stood up and wiped the blood from his lips, he watched as Angra slowly walked towards him, he acted like if he was about to kill Miles to take his suffering away, as if he were a simple animal trapped and wounded in a hunting trap and that his only way out was death. However, Angra's path was interrupted by two cars that headed towards him, at the same time Miles felt a heat on the back of his hands, when looking at them he saw a black tattoo of a clawed hand, Miles's forced to stop looking at them to see that Angra reduced the cars to nothing "You are giving more work than I thought, but it is still worth it, you are a lot of fun boy, I really liked you!" Angra said with a smile on her face, a smile that was genuine, which didn't match the god of evil at all "Although I have to knock you out here, I'm sorry!"  However, before he could do anything Angra was hit by a spear in the region of his chest, although he did not pierce his chest, he still caused some damage "It's Eva's spear! ..." Miles thought.</p><p> —————</p><p> Eva flew through the city while witnessing chaos, out of nowhere everyone started to attack, kill, steal and other crimes, why was this happening?  She had no idea and was becoming worried about Miles and Akeluri, although she was sure that they knew how to take care of themselves, but a certain vision made her change her mind, below her it was possible to see Miles fighting against a being that emanated evil with his pure presence and  she could see that Miles was outnumbered, she had to help Miles!</p><p> A long white bow with golden details appeared in her hands next to her spear, she positioned the spear on the bow string and pulled it in preparation to launch it, after a long sigh Eva releases the string and the spear goes towards the being, hitting him in the chest and pulling him away from Miles, she takes this chance and lands in front of the boy, with the spear disappearing from the being's chest and returning to her hands "Okay Miles?!"  Eva asked worriedly, although she was ready to fight, the presence of that being was intense "Oh it's you, half-angel!"  Angra said when he saw Eva there in front of him, the fact that he recognized Eva left the same amazement "Well, I don't need you yet so I think you better get out of the way" He said calmly, but it was possible to notice a demanding tone in his voice "I can't and I won't!" The tone of her voice was firm and she was convinced, Miles just walked to stand in front of her "You don't have to be so serious ..." Miles said as he glared at Angra "You hurt me with that look there...well,  if you insist so much on resisting, then fine, I'll let you go, but you'll pay a certain price ..." Angra said with a malice in his voice, he snaps his fingers and disappears into the shadows, they stayed there for a while until Eva start shaking, she didn't know why, but she had a feeling something horrible was going to happen, so even before she realized she started running to her house in a hurry, becoming just a blur, Miles had no choice but to follow her "Why are you like this Eva? " Miles thought as he followed her.</p><p> —————</p><p> Eva broke down the door of her house in gold despair, she had to confirm this bad feeling, when turning on the light in the room a horrible sensation filled her heart ...</p><p> Her mother was on the floor of the room breathing hard and having a hole in her chest with a lot of blood coming out of it, the young woman hurried and knelt beside her holding her right hand, Maria looked at her daughter and gave a small smile to  she "Eva ... how are you? ..." Her voice was completely weak, she would die soon, Eva couldn't help the tears from falling, was that the price that that being said they would pay? She couldn't believe it, her mother couldn't be dying, it must have been just a bad nightmare "Eva ... D-don't cry ... you know ... I don't like ... seeing you ...  crying ... " Maria put her left hand on her daughter's cheek, that was proof enough to know that it wasn't a nightmare "Mother?! Mother please! Won't you please ... I need you  on here!"  She said between screams, she was desperate and wanted her mother to survive "My time has come ... I know it's ... something cliché to say -" A series of bloody coughs interrupted her "B-But still ...  it's okay ... that's how ... that ... things ... are ..." Silence filled the place, silent tears fell from Eva's eyes, Miles can't help it but remember the day his father died, he knew what it felt like to lose a close relative, he slowly approached her and put his hand on her shoulder as a way to comfort her, she couldn't help herself and started crying loudly, Miles just stayed at her side all the time, unable to contain his hatred "Damn Angra Mainyu! I'll catch you next time!" He thought with pure hatred within his heart.</p><p> —————</p><p> Eva and Miles were in a cemetery, in front of him was Maria's dead body being burned by black and white flames, they both felt something land beside them, both knew it was Akeluri, but they didn't want to look, in fact it was more for have no reason to look at him at that moment "Is it okay to burn her?"  Akeluri asked, the only answer was a nod from Eva, after which they were silent for a while, Miles then pulled Eva close to him as a way to comfort her and Akeluri was lightly stroking her hair "It's a touching scene" The voice makes them look back and come across Malakias" I'm sorry Miss Eva, I should have done something" It was possible to feel the mourning and regret in Malakias' voice "Okay ... " Eva's voice was a  little hoarse due to crying, she didn't seem to have the strength to even speak.</p><p> "I know this is a bad time, but from what I saw here it is no longer safe, it is better to leave here after finishing what you need" He says turning his back on them and started walking "Oh and don't worry, your mother will be with us up there and I will also keep my eyes on you as long as I can to prevent something like this from happening again" And with these words Malakias flew away from there with his wings, Miles looked up at the sky with pure curiosity, as if it was an impossible puzzle to solve "What did you angels get me into? ..." It was the only thing he can think of before he consoles Eva again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>